Chamas (Skyrim)
: Para o feitiço em Morrowind, veja Chama (Morrowind). Chamas é um feitiço de Destruição de nível Novato que causa dano de fogo e incendeia os alvos. É um feitiço básico, disponível para todas as raças desde o início do jogo. Possuindo alcance curto e custo baixo de Magicka. Efeitos Ao usar Chamas, eles atiram fogo de uma ou ambas as mãos, dependendo se o feitiço é manejado-duplamente ou não. A chama tem um alcance curto, mas passa através dos inimigos, por isso é possível acertar vários inimigos de uma só vez. Quando os inimigos estão pegando fogo, eles recebem dano extra de outras armas, o que faz de Chamas um bom feitiço para empunhar com uma arma de uma-mão, embora o bônus adicionado seja mínimo, e os alvos não ficam em chamas por muito tempo. * 8 de dano por segundo * Intense Flames Fear, 99 pts for 15 secs; if the Intense Flames perk has been unlocked Utilidade * Chamas, assim como outros feitiços de fogo, é muito efetivo contra inimigos com fraqueza a fogo, como vampiros, draugr e trolls. * A magia Chamas pode fornecer o melhor dano por taxa de magicka. * Alvos em chamas recebem dano adicional por queima. * When combined with the perk Augmented Flames, the damage dealt per second to a target's health increases from eight to ten (1/2) or twelve (2/2). * Can be cast on the ground to damage enemies similar to the Wall of Flames spell, but to a lesser damage extent. Privilégios These are the perks which affect this spell. * Augmented Flames, raises damage to 10/s at first rank or 12/s at second rank * Aspect of Terror, raises damage by 10 pts (15 if both ranks of Augmented Flames are unlocked first). * The "Augmented Flames" perk increases the fire damage done by this spell by 25% on the first point, to 10 damage and 50% on the second point to 12. * The "Intense Flames" perk causes targets to flee when health is lowered by fire damage. * "Impact" causes this spell to stagger an opponent when dual casting. * The "Destruction Dual Casting" perk will allow you dual this spell for an even greater effect. Volume de Feitiço Atributos * Peso: 1 * Valor: 50 Aquisição * A spell tome containing Flames is in the Labyrinthian Chasm. * Faralda sells the Flames spell tome, as well as other Destruction magic tomes. * Court mages sell these tomes. * It is found as random loot on mages. * A Flames spell tome can be found in Mzulft. Curiosidades * Like most Fire spells, it can be used to set off Fire Runes or oil slicks from a safe distance (though Firebolt or Fireball may be preferable due to their greater range). In addition, casting it or merely having it ready to cast in an area with flammable gas will result in a massive explosion. * Because all players start with this spell, the tome is only useful as decoration or as an item to sell to merchants. * From the beginning, the Dragonborn already knows this spell regardless of race chosen. * The spell cannot be removed via the console, as is true of Healing. * Places with traces of oil, gas or even lanterns can be exploited with a flame spell to create an area of effect-like spell. As with any area of effect, this can hit the Dragonborn, followers, bystanders, and foes alike. * If used directly on running water, bubbles will appear, as if the water is boiling. However, no bubbles can be seen if it is used on still water. Ver Também * Volumes de Feitiço (Skyrim) Aparição * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Feitiços Categoria:Skyrim: Destruição Categoria:Skyrim: Feitiços de Fogo